


you can't break my superhero heart.

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael catches Luke dancing in his underwear when he comes to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't break my superhero heart.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZskIDLQ5cI) song. melissa and i were talking about how it makes us wanna dance around in our underwear so i said hey i'm gonna write luke doing it instead so here's this idk.

Luke’s had this song on loop for 20 minutes now and he’s just, he’s _feeling_ it. It’s taking the edge off his foul mood and that’s what he needs right now. Rehearsals earlier hadn’t gone according to plan. Everyone was tired and Luke doesn’t even remember what he said but Michael fucking _snapped_ at him. Ashton and Calum fell completely silent because, yeah, Michael and Luke argue occasionally but usually five minutes later Michael’s kissing Luke all over and begging him to forgive him and he’s never yelled at Luke like _that_. Luke didn’t want to make things any worse so all he did was leave. No one followed him but he wasn’t surprised. Ash and Cal were probably in shock and Michael can be so stubborn when he’s tired.

 

He came home and curled up in a ball in his bed, pulled the covers up over his head and tweeted _“:-( send me your favorite song, i need a cheer up.”_ He scrolled through endless links of songs and finally selected one at random, some song called Superhero Heart which he snorted at, but he let it play through and it was super catchy, so he shrugged out of bed and put the song on repeat before going in to take a shower.

 

By the time he’s out he knows most of the words and now he’s dancing around his room in just his boxers looking for something to wear because he's supposed to hang out with Calum later. He’s rocking his hips side to side in front of his dresser and when he doesn’t find anything worth wearing there he struts to his closet. He’s singing at the top of his lungs now so he doesn’t realize someone’s in his room til he emerges from the closet and he hears a throat clearing.

 

Luke drops the clothes in his arms and smacks a hand to his chest, “Don’t do that!”

 

Michael grins sheepishly at him, “Sorry.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Luke asks and lets out an annoyed sigh.

 

Michael looks down at his shoes and laces his hands behind his back, “I came to apologize.”

 

Luke cocks an eyebrow at him, “Oh yeah?” he asks and Michael nods, closes the space between them.

 

He grabs both of Luke’s hands and sighs, “I’m sorry that I yelled at you. I know I can be a real bitch in the morning and everything annoys me, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’ve gotta stop doing that. Sooner or later you’re gonna break up with me because I treat you like shit,” he mumbles.

 

Luke sighs again and squeezes Michael’s hands, “I’m not going anywhere. You don’t treat me like shit, Mikey, you just have a temper.”

 

“I really need to work on it,” Michael says and skims his nose across Luke’s a few times and hesitates because he’s not sure if Luke’s ready to forgive him yet. He’s proved wrong when Luke picks up the slack and captures Michael’s lips with his own. Michael sighs contently into Luke’s mouth and tangles a hand in his still damp hair and Luke’s giggling when he pulls back.

 

“Listen,” Luke snaps but there’s a stupid grin on his face, “You are not allowed to tell anyone what you walked in on, got it?”

 

Michael smirks and pecks Luke’s bottom lip, “But it was so cute. You’re all half naked and shaking your hips and your cute little tush,” he says and stifles a laugh.

 

“No, be quiet. You tell no one.”

 

“Fine,” Michael huffs.

 

Luke smiles and kisses Michael again, “I have to get dressed. I should leave soon. Stay here,” he instructs and picks his clothes up off the floor.

 

Michael smacks Luke’s ass when he walks past him and Luke yelps. Michael smiles at him, bats his eyelashes innocently and pulls him back by his waist so his chest is pressed against Luke’s back, nips at the shell of his ear, “You should stay here with me instead,” he says and Luke tips his head back onto his shoulder, “I’m sure I’ll end up telling Calum and Ashton about what I just saw, so, let me make it up to you ahead of time.”

 

Luke spins around and backs Michael up til the back of his knees hit his bed and he pushes him down onto it, clambers on top of him and straddles his hips, “It’s probably gonna be a while before I forgive you for that.”

  
“I think I can handle it,” Michael smirks.


End file.
